


Angle

by MrHistoryman14



Series: Hope and Fire [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angels, Christianity, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Los Angeles, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHistoryman14/pseuds/MrHistoryman14
Summary: Part one of 3 works set in a shared universe of angles, demons, and the supernatural.Gangsters vs a angel.





	Angle

"What the hell are you doing? Shoot the bitch!" 

They advanced slowly, their Chicago typewriters and shotguns firing wave after wave of hot lead at the woman. The woman. She was a queen with eyes that glowed bright with fire. She raised her sword, the blade burning with what the thugs could only describe as holy fire. The men had the face of horror on their faces as their guns ran dry and the bullets melted before they could touch her. 

"What the fuck?" One howled to his comrades. 

"I don't fuckin' care!" Another screamed. "Keep firing!" 

A third took one last look at the woman with the burning eyes and flaming sword, and took off down the hall. The four remaining thugs glanced at him angrily. 

"What the hell? Get back h-" was all the thug's leader could say before the woman - for a lack of a better term flew - towards them. With one swift swing of her sword, the first thug's chest cut open and he fell back screaming. The second one was bisected - his legs falling to the right and his chest falling to right - while the fourth was unlucky enough to stand up just high enough to have the top of his head sliced off. 

"Åh Guds Son i himlen, rädda mig i natt. Åh Herre min Gud, rädda mig ..." The one who ran was praying glanced up as the glowing hand took him by the coat. He found himself dangling over the warehouse's ledge. A seagull flocked by and squawked loudly. He glanced down and saw just how high he was. The woman towered over him and he saw them - a pair of snow-white wings, extended fully outwards. She smiled and he wasn't sure how to feel. It was peaceful and wrathful and angry and calm. 

"You have been saved by the blood of The Son of David. It is not of Martin Luther, nor of Rome, but you have committed sins in the eyes of Heaven. Henceforth from this night you shall be a soldier of the LORD." Her voice was anything but human, as if thousands of people were speaking at once. And yet... and yet the voice sounded familiar, with a familiar accent. German? Czech?

Not then he could really give it any thought right then.

"Okej! Okej! All right! Please by Gud don't kill me!"

"Henceforth you shall aid in the tasks of these individuals. Brook Nicholson, Danny Bakula, and such others as may be revealed to you." 

There was a flash of light and the world turned to black. 

XXXX.

The light of the rising sun woke him first, and he stirred. He grabbed his head and moaned as he sat up. He almost wished he hadn't opened his eyes. 

"My head... Oh gud..." He rubbed his eyes and paused. "Is... is that blood?"


End file.
